Cameo Lover
by FRENZDRIVE
Summary: Paige has a broken heart. Can Emily come by and mend it back together?
1. Turnin' on the Screw

It took six rings of the phone to reach a corner of her sleeping brain. By the eighth, she managed to slide a hand out from under the blankets and tangled sheets. She smacked the alarm clock that sat on her nightstand, and the black plastic item slammed to the floor. Her finger patted aimlessly along the wooden texture of her nightstand, finally gripping her cell phone and pulling it to her ear.

"Good grief, it's too early in the morning," She managed to say as she pulled her covers over her head, and most definitely not caring who was on the receiving end, "I expect to hear a good excuse." She yawned loudly, and ran a tired hand through auburn locks.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you all day," Said the voice, annoyance evident. "Do you ever think that people worry about you? I was seconds from calling the police."

"I appreciate the concern," She rolled onto her stomach, "But it's way too early to be dealing…" She yawned again, "With this…"

"Paige… It's six o'clock…"

"I figured…" She said, snuggling her face into her pillow.

"In the evening…" It was clear to Paige that this was her mother speaking on the other end; who else would pester Paige like this? "When was the last time you ate?" She pushed, "Or even showered?" Paige sighed, annoyed. "Are you even bothering to take care of yourself anymore?"

"Mom, why does it matter?"

Her mother paused, "Why does it matter?" She repeated Paige's question, "You're 26 years old and obviously sleeping away your life. I'm worried."

"Everything's fine, I promise." Paige managed to say, "I'm just tired," _And you're interrupting that, _Paige wanted to add, but she bit her tongue and refrained herself. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"If you say so, honey,"

"Bye," Paige hanged up and snuggled her face further into her pillow before soundly falling asleep again.

* * *

"Hey Paige," She opened her eyes; trying to focus on the silhouette at her doorway, "I'm going out tonight, would you like to join?" Paige mumbled a simple 'no', but it wasn't caught, "Well?" Asked Spencer Hastings, her roommate.

"No…" Paige said, "Thanks though," She turned on her side, and closed her eyes again.

Spencer had known Paige since college, and it didn't take a genius to notice that something was wrong. She knew that Paige was the type of person who didn't discuss her thoughts, even if it were serious. "C'mon, Paige," Spencer pressed, "You haven't been out for days, I think this could do you good." She could practically feel the reluctance stemming from Paige, "Did I mention that there's alcohol?"

Paige's ears perked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure,"

She sat up in bed; her hair was a terrible mess, her shirt was filled with deep wrinkles, dark circles roamed around her eyes as if she hadn't a good night's sleep in months. "Give me a few minutes?" Paige asked, and Spencer nodded, "Thanks…"

Spencer closed Paige's bedroom door, and walked to their kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She didn't express it much, but she worried for Paige. She wasn't clear of what happened; one day Paige was so happy and cheery, and suddenly that just changed. She never left her bed unless she absolutely had to, and didn't speak a word to Spencer or to anyone else, just laid in bed in silence with the curtains closed.

She sipped her water in the quiet atmosphere; at least she accomplished to convince Paige to get out of bed for a while. She felt good about that.

After a few minutes, Paige walked out of her room wearing a simple black cardigan over a white shirt and blue jeans, "Did you change the lights?" She asked, squinting. Spencer narrowed her eyes.

"These are the same lights _you _picked out,"

"Why did you let me do that? These are too bright…" Spencer chuckled, she had told Paige that long ago before adjusting to it, "So, where are we goin'?" Paige asked, slipping on her shoes.

"I have a friend, she's having a small get-together." Spencer informed, "It's nothing big,"

"And there's alcohol, for sure?"

"Yeah, sure," She was actually not sure, but if this was going to get Paige out of the apartment, she'd say whatever to make it happen. "But we should get out of here,"

"Okay," They left the apartment together; Spencer closed and locked the door behind them. They walked to Spencer's car, got in, and buckled up. "So how many people are going to be there?"

Spencer shrugged, "Maybe, five to ten people? I don't know, it's her get-together, she'll invite whomever she likes,"

"Oh," Spencer drove through the city of Philadelphia and the lights passed by quickly, soon, they were barely on the outskirts of their city. Paige wasn't sure which neighboring town they were in, but it was quiet and unfamiliar, "Where are we?"

"Rosewood."

"Rosewood?"

"Yeah. Rosewood, need me to spell it for you?" Spencer said jokingly, "I grew up here. I'm pretty sure I told you that before."

"I don't think I was listening."

"I think I can tell." The car filled with silence, and Spencer soon approached a large home and parked behind a few cars that were in the driveway, "So we're here," She said, putting the car in park, "There's a few things you should know," She unbuckled her seatbelt, "Hanna is very… um… very literal. Don't get offended by anything she says, she has no filter,"

"Is that all…?" Paige asked, also unbuckling her seatbelt, "I was surrounded by that all through college," She smirked, "I do remember that you were once like that,"

"Shut up." She tried to sound angry, but it was true and she couldn't help but smile. They exited the car, and walked up to the house. Spencer remembered the house pretty well, she has known Hanna since childhood and they had stayed in contact even when Spencer had moved away. Hanna was still the same though: bubbly, honest, perky, and quite nice.

Spencer knocked on the door, and Paige stood behind her. They stood out there for a minute before the blonde opened the door with a huge smile and immediately hugged her friend. "Spencer!" She said excitedly, "Hey!" The blonde turned and looked at Paige, "Oh hey, could've told me you were bringing company," She said, "I'm Hanna,"

"I'm Paige."

"Oh! You're Spencer's roommate, it's nice to meet you." Hanna said, extending her hand to Paige, who, in return, kindly shook it. "Come on in, everyone's here." Hanna turned on her heel and led the two inside. It was a warm atmosphere, and light music played on some speakers. Hanna led them into her kitchen where the rest of her guests sat around the table. "Hey guys, Spence is here… and this is her roommate, Paige," She introduced to the four other people in the room, "So, Paige, this is Caleb, Aria, Lucas, and Emily," Pointing to each person as she stated their name. They waved politely to Paige. "So, tequila?"

"Yes," Paige said, too eagerly.

Hanna opened up one of her cabinets and took out a few bottles of alcohol, and then a few glasses. Paige eyed the drinks; rum, tequila, and vodka. _Oh yes, _she thought, smiling softly. "Okay, everyone, take your pick." Hanna stated, and everyone got a glass of their picking. Spencer got a glass of rum, and Paige, a glass of tequila. "So, how about we play a game?" Hanna asked.

"Like what?" Aria, the short brunette, asked, "And please, not truth or dare," She added as Hanna frowned.

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" She asked.

"I'd prefer not to have pink streaks in my hair again." Hanna, Spencer, and Emily laughed at this statement, apparently reliving a memory.

"I promise I won't make you do that again," Hanna said, "Please can we play it?" She looked over to Paige, "You don't mind if we play it, right?" She shook her head, "See! Paige wants to play, let's play."

"You should've just said no," Spencer said to Paige mutedly, bumping her shoulder into hers, "You've literally just asked for a death wish."

"Come on guys, let's move into the living room," Everyone followed Hanna as she waltz into the other room, "Bring the drinks!" She bellowed. Emily took two bottles and Paige took the vodka. Emily smiled politely at Paige before leaving the room.

Paige walked into Hanna's living room which was styled modernly, "You have a really nice place," She complimented, sitting down with the rest of the people.

"Thanks," Hanna looked at everyone, "So who wants to start off?" Hanna looked over to Spencer, who looked to Emily, who looked to Aria, who looked to Paige, and then everyone turned their heads to Paige.

"Me?"

"You're the new one, I'm sure you're dying for information…"

"Um…" She looked at everyone in the room individually. "Uh…" She looked back to Emily, the bronzed skin beauty, "Emily, truth or dare…?"

"Truth."

"Uh… are you dating anyone?"

"No." She smirked, "Spencer, truth or dare."

"Dare," Spencer knew that Emily never had good dares, and smiled triumphantly.

Emily thought of numerous things she could dare Spencer to do, "I dare you… to drink a glass of each drink," Spencer frowned; she hated both tequila and vodka. Hanna pushed the bottles to her, and Spencer, never backing down from anything, drank all three.

"Okay, Hanna…" The game of truth or dare lasted for a while, plenty of truths were revealed and many dares were made and played out. Caleb looked to Hanna after a few hours, he hadn't had anything to drink.

"Hey Han, I'm going to drop Lucas at home, okay?" He said, leaning over to kiss her lips briefly, Hanna nodded, swaying a little. He helped Lucas up and they departed.

"So… still wanna keep playing?" Hanna slurred, and the rest of them nodded, "Whose turn is it?"

Spencer pointed to herself, "Emily… truth or dare…"

"Dare," Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Don't look like that…"

"I'm just surprised… okay… I dare you… hm… to kiss Paige."

Paige looked at Spencer, "_Why_" she asked sternly.

"What other dare can I make?"

"Something that isn't _that,_" Paige frowned, despite the fact that she found Emily attractive, she didn't think it was fair for Spencer to do that.

"It's just a dare," Emily said, licking her lips. She scooted closer to Paige. "It's okay,"

Paige looked to Emily; her eyes flickered to her lips. Indeed, her lips looked soft… kissable, but Paige tried to push that to the back her head. She couldn't do this, not in this state at least. Paige sighed, what was she holding back for? She leaned into Emily, softly pressing her lips to Emily's. She thought that she'd only get a peck, but as Emily tilted her head to the side, pressing her lips harder against Paige's… it was much obvious that a peck was definitely not in the plans. Paige felt her body beginning to tingle from the sensation, and she relaxed, pushing her lips just as hard. Before she knew it, Emily pulled away with a smirk, and looked over to Spencer, who looked like she was shocked.

"Didn't know you had that in you," She said

"Mm." Emily responded.

Hanna yawned, "I'm super tired you guys…" She said, "You guys wanna stay over? I've gotta spare bedroom… and this couch… I have this couch too…" Hanna looked to Paige, "You have the… spare… the spare bedroom…" She slurred, and Paige laughed.

"I'll bunk with Hanna," Spencer said, "I know her bed's comfortable."

"Do you mind if I sleep with you?" Emily asked Paige. Paige blushed profusely, "I mean, in the bed…" Emily could've smacked herself, "I mean… sleeping… in the bed…"

"I don't mind…"

"I'll show you where it is," She said, "I've stayed in there before…" The two of them got up, Paige staggering slightly. Emily led to the spare bedroom, and, as soon as Paige also entered the room, closed the door. "I'm sorry about that dare…" She apologized, taking off her jacket.

"It's okay…" Paige sighed, "It's… just… I've been through stuff…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Paige laid in bed, and Emily followed suit. "Not really…" She said. Paige didn't want to tell a complete stranger about her problems. "I broke up with my girlfriend a few weeks ago," She said, sighing.

"Oh?"

"She cheated on me," Paige continued, "Shana cheated because I wasn't ambitious enough," She could feel her emotions rising up, and her chest felt heavy, "Broke my heart."

Emily turned to Paige, "Obviously, she's missing out."

Paige smiled sadly, "Probably not. She's probably with someone right as we speak."

"Well, aren't you, too?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I apologize that I haven't been working on **Higher Ground**, but I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave! I hope that everyone can enjoy this, please leave a review behind if you've got the time! I think this will probably have a few chapters to it if I get positive feedback. Anyways, enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.


	2. Turn It Down

It was nearly noon before she could think again. Paige opened her eyes slowly. It was oddly bright—much brighter than she had been used to for the past few weeks. Her mattress was definitely softer than she was used to as well. And most certainly, she had drunk way too much the previous night. "Ugh," she moaned as she closed her eyes, trying to recall the latest memory in her brain. So, she had about four glasses of tequila, two of rum, one of vodka, she learned some facts about Hanna and Aria, and Emily...

Paige quickly turned over, hoping that there was indeed a beauty in bed with her. To her liking, there was. Soundly asleep, Emily comfortably rested beside Paige; her mouth was slightly open and she breathed deeply, her body moving to each of her breaths. _Wow… _Paige thought, scratching the back of her neck slightly. _She's beautiful. _She was sure that Emily wouldn't recall the events that took part last night, and that was okay. Paige was just relieved that she finally said what was bugging her out loud. Perhaps to someone who could care less, but Paige felt like weight was off of her shoulders—like she could finally move past the grieving stage.

"Do you usually stare a people when they're asleep?"

"Hm? Oh, no… I wasn't staring," Paige defended, quickly averting her eyes. She didn't even know that Emily was awake; she had remained in the same position the entire time.

Emily opened her eyes; chocolate eyes scanned Paige's face. "You're defensive," She accused sleepily, "I'm sure that you were staring,"

"How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged, and smiled, "Are you going to tell me that you weren't when you obviously were?" Paige was silent and Emily's smile grew broader, "My point has been made,"

"So sue me," Paige said eventually, "I was staring,"

Emily rolled on her back, and shielded her eyes from the stream of sunlight entering the room, "Did you sleep well?" She asked, and Paige continued to look at her.

"Um, I slept alright…" She responded, "Thanks for asking…" Paige watched Emily's chest rise and fall as she breathed evenly; her clothes were wrinkled from the night, but she could care less. "How about you?"

"I slept pretty well, probably the best sleep I've had in a long while,"

"That's good,"

Silence filled the room, and Emily turned over to stare back at Paige, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend," She started, not sure where she was going with it, "I'm sure that she doesn't know what she's missing," Paige shrugged, not entirely sure what to say and a little surprised that Emily remembered the last conversation they shared before sleep claimed the two of them. "It's probably not my place to say anything,"

"It's okay," Paige said, "It… just feels really good to have it said out in the open,"

"That's good,"

"I'm still sad over it, but, it feels like I can finally start moving on," She smiled warmly, "I suppose I should thank you for this… for listening…"

"You're welcome,"

"So…" Paige drawled, and Emily chuckled at her attempt to start a conversation of another topic, "I'm sorry, I'm not too good at this,"

"It really okay,"

"I hope you're dressed!" Hanna's voice interrupted the two, bursting through the closed bedroom door, "I have breakfast and you two need to get up, we're hungry out here."

Emily looked at Hanna, "Could you talk any louder?"

Hanna narrowed her eyes, "Get up, Emily, or else," She looked over to Paige, almost forgetting that she was present, "Oh, Paige, we have breakfast,"

"Thanks…" Hanna left and Paige sat up, "I shouldn't be worried about breakfast, right?"

"Surprisingly, Hanna's an amazing cook," Emily said, sitting up, "She has a culinary degree after all…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, her food is delicious," Emily ran a hand through her tousled hair.

Paige swung her feet to the side of the bed and stood. She staggered before finding her footing. She felt gravity push on her frame, beckoning for her to fall, "Whoa," Paige gripped the bedframe for balance. Emily chuckled.

"It looks like a cow just licked the side of your head," She laughed, and Paige patted her hair down, "It's fine,"

Paige wanted to say something; equally point something out at Emily, but she couldn't. She stared at Emily, gazing her from head to toe. But she was perfect. She was so different from Shana, and it was refreshing. Instead of speaking, Paige just grunted in response.

* * *

"Hanna," Spencer said, pushing her empty plate away, "You are a freaking fantastic chef," Her compliment caused Hanna to grin, "I wish someone could cook like this at the apartment," She added, glancing over to Paige, who immediately frowned.

"I told you I couldn't cook."

"I didn't know you would practically burn down the apartment though…"

"That was _one _time!"

"It was more than once!"

"No, it wasn't. You're exaggerating… "

"Trust me, I'm n—" Paige kicked Spencer under the table, "_Ow_!"

Paige picked up her glass of orange juice, "Oops," She snickered, "I guess my foot slipped,"

"'Slipped', my ass…"

Aria grinned at the two; they acted like bickering sisters, but it was amazing to witness. Even through they grew up together and they became best friends, Spencer didn't connect like herself, Hanna, and Emily. She was always into her studies, overwhelming herself with advanced placement classes, and sports. Spencer didn't have time for much, and definitely didn't know anyone who was on her level. "So, are you guys staying in Rosewood?"

Spencer looked over to Aria, "Um, we didn't bring anything to wear,"

"Oh,"

"Plus, I have to go into work tomorrow," Spencer added, "I'm actually a little behind with paperwork,"

"And by behind, she means ahead…" Paige commented under her breath.

"I can hear you, Paige,"

"Obviously,"

"But Aria, we'll come back sooner than later, I promise,"

"Alright," Aria said, pleased with Spencer's answer.

"Thanks for the food and hospitality, Han,"

Hanna waved her hand, "It's nothing,"

* * *

Three days later, Paige felt antsy. She and Spencer had left Rosewood, and she didn't have the opportunity to get any contact information from Emily. It bothered her deeply; she truly wanted to get to know her. There was something about the woman that Paige couldn't shake—she was stuck like a mouse in a trap.

"Paige…" Spencer called from their living room as Paige walked to the kitchen, "Have you seen my…" She picked a pillow from the sofa, "car keys?" Paige eyed the countertops and almost immediately spotted her keys. She smirked as she watched Spencer buzz around the apartment. "Well?" She asked, and then scoffed when she saw Paige shrug her shoulders. "Can you at least help me?"

Paige bit her lip, "Only if you do me a favor…" Spencer looked at her expectantly, "Do you think… that you can… um…" _God, this is so embarrassing… _"Can… give me Emily's phone number?"

"Are you kidding me?" Paige shook her head; "I'll give you her number when I have my keys,"

She picked Spencer's keys from the surface, "You always forget them in the kitchen,"

"Ugh, if you look in my room, on the dresser… I have an address book there, look under F, and look for Emily, okay?" Spencer came by and snatched her keys from Paige's hands, "I bet you moved my keys,"

"Right, right,"

Spencer shrugged her purse on her shoulder, "I'm going now,"

"Bye," She left and Paige heard her lock the door. Paige opened Spencer's door to her room and was greeted by the familiar mango perfume, and the bright light of the sun shining through her windows. She walked to Spencer's dresser and easily spotted the orange address book. Paige spotted a picture frame faced down; curiously, she picked it up. There was a photo of Spencer and… _Toby. _

Oh, she remembered him well. Paige met him on a few occasions… in college. Spencer told her that they began dating in high school; she told her that he was weird—she even feared him. She grew past it though, and they began dating. In college though, the last year, they broke up and Spencer was so heartbroken. But angry. She tried to burn through everything that passed her, almost wanted to drop out of college too. Then, eventually, Spencer decided to throw away anything the two shared; clothing, bed sheets, photos, even jewelry.

Her eyebrows knitted together. _Why does Spencer have _this _of all things…?_

"Hm." Paige placed the frame back down, and picked up the address book. She flipped through the pages before she found Emily's name, "717-555-2468" she muttered, memorizing it well. She set the book back on the dresser and left. Maybe she would ask Spencer about the picture, but she didn't want to see her like that again.

Paige sighed, and took her phone out from her pocket. "555-2468" She muttered again as she dialed into her phone. _Should I call now? _Paige thought, looking at the number. _Now or never… _She pressed 'call', and pulled the phone up to her ear, listening to the droning ring.

After a few rings, she heard a voice, "Hello?"

"Um, hello, this is Paige…"

"Oh, hi," She said, "I'm going to guess that Spencer gave you my number, right?"

"Yeah, kind of,"

"So, what's up?"

Paige shifted from foot to foot, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out,"

"In Philadelphia?"

"I'm sure I could go to Rosewood,"

"You really don't have to, it's kind of boring here,"

"I could say the same for here,"

"Touché," Emily said, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I can take you out for dinner,"

"Are you asking me out?"

Paige didn't even realize how it sounded, "Oh… uh…" She was lost at words, was she asking her out? "Sure…" What was the harm in it anyways? She liked her, and it wasn't like she was in a relationship. "Yes, I am,"

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, hello. I'm back again. Did you miss me? I hope so! Anyways, here's a new chapter for you guys. Does it seem like I'm rushing it? I'm curious, the thought was bothering me as I was writing this... but really, as a reader, is it moving too fast? If you have anything to say, please do! PM me or write a review! Next time, we'll get in Emily's head!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	3. Settle Down

"Ladies," She said, tucking her stopwatch into her jacket and scanning the young faces of her team, "We race against Lakeview next week. We've worked extremely hard this season, and now we are going against the top school in the state," She didn't want to make them feel intimidated by the opponent, but to feel as though they can achieve the win, "If you girls weren't good, we wouldn't be where we are right now. I know we can do this, and we will." Emily smiled, "Now, everyone go get changed, and we'll have another practice on Monday, alright?"

She watched her team pack up their belongings and retreat to the locker rooms. Emily sighed and looked at the clear sapphire water, it's been almost a year since she last swam. "Coach Fields?"

Emily looked at the familiar face of the current anchor of the team, "Yes, Amber?"

"Do you think that there are going to be any scouts next week?" She asked, pulling off her swim cap.

"Well, it's a state competition," Emily started, "and I did hear that there were going to be a few scouts from Penn State and Dartmouth attending," She watched the girl's face light up, and Emily felt a sense of happiness for her. "Be sure to work on longer strokes through the water," She reminded, "And watch your posture, too,"

"Thanks Coach," Amber grabbed her bag from the floor and began walking back to the locker rooms. Emily glanced at the clock that hanged near the stands: 5:05 PM. It was time for her to go home and get ready for that night.

_With Paige._

Honestly, Emily felt nervous about going out with her. She found Paige very attractive, and nice, but she hadn't been on a date in a long time. She admired that Paige actually went through Spencer to contact her; she thought that she wouldn't have been able to talk to her again… or anytime soon. Emily smiled; Paige was certainly someone special.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear," Emily murmured to herself as she searched through the remainder of her closet. She had efficiently gone through each article of clothing that she owned, and found none that seemed appropriate, to her at least. She wanted to dress nicely for the evening, but not too sexy and most indeed not too laidback. However, she couldn't find anything that appeased her.

She didn't know what Paige was going to wear that night, but she did know that she was going to dinner and a movie. _Maybe I should wear jeans, _she thought, taking out a dark pair and slipping them on, and settled for a simple red plaid shirt and a pair of sneakers to finish her outfit.

Emily was still ahead of time slightly; at any moment Paige could be ringing the doorbell. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time; her make up looked great, and her hair was slightly wavy. She grabbed her cell phone from its charger near her nightstand, and slid it into her purse. Emily was prepared for the evening, but, most of all, she was curious. She didn't know much about Paige to be able to tell what she would for their date. But the curiosity was intriguing.

The doorbell rang. Just a simple chime echoed through her house.

She walked to her door and opened it; Paige stood before her nervously. She was dressed; a grey shirt covered by a black vest, and a pair of loose fitting black jeans. "Ah, hello," she greeted shyly, "You look nice,"

Emily smiled gently, "So do you,"

Paige returned the smile and sighed deeply, "Are you ready?"

Emily nodded and stepped out before closing and locking her door, "So… where are we going?" She followed Paige back to her car, "Well?" Paige opened the door for her, and shrugged.

"Somewhere nice, I promise,"

"'Somewhere nice'?"

Paige nodded, "I promise," Emily sat down in her car and Paige closed the door. She quickly rounded the front and got into the driver's seat, "Seatbelt?" She gestured, as she buckled herself in. Emily followed suit, and Paige pulled out of Emily's driveway.

It took a few minutes for Paige to navigate back to the main road, but when she did, she felt comfortable driving back towards Philadelphia. Emily noticed the direction, but she wasn't as familiar with Philadelphia as Paige was.

"So, what do you do?" Emily asked, breaking the silence amongst them.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, staring at the road before them, "As in a job?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh…"

Emily sensed hesitation from her, "C'mon, what is it? It can't be too bad…"

"It's not…" Paige agreed, "I own a café…"

"Yeah? What's name of it? I might've heard of it before,"

"It's called the Brew," Paige said casually, "We sell—"

"Coffee, croissants, doughnuts, et cetera, et cetera?" Paige arched an eyebrow, "I've been there…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago," Emily said, "I didn't know the owner would be so attractive," Paige felt a blush creep on her face, "So, why a café?"

Paige shrugged, "I like being able to share the kind of things that I like…" She said simply, "I like being able to import goods that Starbucks doesn't offer,"

"That's nice,"

"Yup. Now that you know what I do, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a swim coach,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I coach at the high school, and sometimes at the community college,"

"So, I take it that you used to swim?" Paige assumed.

Emily nodded, "I used to be on the swim team in high school and college," She fiddled with her hands, "I'm just doing what I love,"

"That's great, y'know?"

"Mhm,"

There was silence between the two again, Emily could definitely tell that they were entering the city; lights were brighter, more people hangout on the sidewalks. It differed from Rosewood at night. Soon, Paige slowed down, and turned into a parking lot. She found a spot for her car and parked, and then turned off the engine.

"We're here,"

Emily didn't know what to expect, she couldn't gain any opinion based on the surroundings.

"Hey, it's okay," Paige nudged Emily, "Trust me," She smiled brightly.

* * *

"Wow," Emily breathed as she overlooked the city, "This is beautiful…" The night sky enabled Emily to look at the lights of each building illuminate the view.

Paige took off her shoe and wedged it between the door and its frame before shutting it, secluding them to the rooftop, overlooking the neighboring towns and cities, over the Delaware River. It was a breathtaking sight.

"I'm glad that you think so," Paige settled her backpack down beside Emily, "I have dinner in here," She said, gesturing to the bag.

Emily smiled, "So what's for dinner?"

"_Well,_" Paige drawled, "I can't really… cook," She cleared her throat, "Not… well, I mean, but I made us soup," The idea itself was sweet; rooftop dinner.

"Sounds great,"

Emily watched Paige take out two thermos and spoons. _Wow, she's going all the way out… _Emily thought, trying to suppress the grin begging to break out on her face.

"Here's yours," Paige handed her a spoon, then a thermos, "I hope you don't mind chicken noodle,"

"No, I don't mind,"

They sat down near the edge of the building. Paige had never taken anyone up there, not even Shana. It was her secret place and now she was here with Emily. The two of them comfortably ate their soup, and enjoyed each other's company. As Paige spoke, Emily couldn't help but watch the way her lips moved as she enunciates each word, and how her hands often moved when she talked about certain things.

"I'm really enjoying myself," Paige said after they had a handful of conversations and long after they finished eating, "I really haven't been able to feel this relieved in a while,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Glad I could help," Emily looked over to Paige; she could tell that she felt much better than she did when they first met. She smiled warmly.

"You know…" Paige stared towards the river, "I like you…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, but," _Oh, there's a 'but'_, Emily sighed, assuming that Paige just wanted to be friends, "I'm… it's going to take some time…" Not exactly what Emily thought Paige would say.

Emily could be patient. "We can take things slow, I don't mind it,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure,"

* * *

"Thanks for tonight," Emily started as Paige walked her to the door, "I really enjoyed myself,"

"I'm happy about that," Paige said, casually shoving her hands in her pockets, "I'd like to do it again, if you'd like…"

"I'd like to,"

"Good," Emily watched Paige grow more and more nervous, and she started rocking on her heels, "Um… I guess I should be going," Paige said.

"I guess,"

"I'm going now… heh," Paige scratched the back of her head, and started walking back to her car, silently cursing underneath her breath.

"Bye…" Emily said quietly before turning to her door and taking her keys out from her purse; she found the right key and slid it into the lock. She was in mid-turn, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"I'm terrible with goodbyes," Paige said as Emily turned around, "I don't know if you noticed, but I am. I kind of always have been. I like you, which makes it much harder because I don't want to come off as weird or too forward… I mean, even though we're taking things slow," Paige was rambling and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

Paige licked her lips, and suddenly, pressed her lips against Emily's. In a sense, Emily knew that it was coming, but didn't expect Paige to make the move. Not tonight, at least. It took a few seconds for her to respond, but Emily found herself moving her lips with Paige's.

Emily felt Paige push her back against the hard door; successfully trapping her between the door and Paige's body. Emily felt as if her mouth was tingling, shivers ran down her spine; pulsating each nerve. She wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and pulled her closer, she pressed her lips firmly. Emily felt Paige's hands wander down her torso; stopping at her hips, and pushed her harder into the door. Their lips moved together as if they were synchronized.

Soon, Paige pulled her lips away from Emily's, breathing heavily. They stood there a few seconds, letting what just happened sink in completely. Paige smiled, slowly removing her hands from Emily, "I think that's the proper goodbye," She said quietly, "We should go out again,"

"Definitely," Emily agreed, pulled her arms from around Paige's neck.

"Good night, Emily," Paige kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Paige,"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, and here's a new chapter of Cameo Lover. Did you know that I listen to a lot of music? Partly because I'm a musician, but mostly because there are so many interesting titles. So, there's this song, it's by Kimbra, and it's called Cameo Lover. It's probably my favourite by her, and it's one of the most played songs on my iPod. I think the lyrics are appropriate. Anyways, I'm sorry about the slight delay, I've been pretty busy... and I had so much trouble with this chapter. Personally, I think it sucks. Also... has everyone seen the new Season 4 pictures of Paily? Yes... no? I like them... I think it's great that Paige is finally going to be in some episodes. So, here's my chapter, I hope you like it! If you'd like, you can leave a review below or send me a PM (I generally respond to those).

Well, I shall talk to you guys next chapter! Farewell, for now, - Frenz

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Nothing at all.


End file.
